Devices or elements provided to support and shape the lower periphery of the bra cups have long been known in the art. Such devices or elements have come to be commonly known as “underwires”. Over the past years, the underwires have taken many shapes and have been made of many different materials. Commonly, the underwires have been inserted into a fabric sleeves disposed at the lower periphery of the bra cups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,366 describes a flexible bra cup support that takes the form of an arcuate length of polymeric or similar materials having a circular cross-sectional shape to fit within the undercup sleeves. The patent to Werner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,363 describes a brassiere with helical underwire that is formed by a length of generally helical coil spring.
There are some certain disadvantages that result from usage of the prior underwires have achieved widespread. In particular, the metal-made underwires are rigid and do not have cushioning tips, and might hurt the user's skin producing substantial discomfort. The present invention provides an improved underwire to improve a user's comfort.